In recent years, optical fibers have been widely used as a transmission medium for signals. If two optical fibers are to be connected together, optical fiber connectors and an optical fiber adapter can be used to achieve. The optical fiber connectors are usually located at both ends of the optical fiber, and can be inserted into the openings of the optical fiber adapter. The optical fiber adapter is provided with two openings. Each of the openings is connected to an optical fiber connector respectively. In order to transmit the signals to a longer distance, the energy coupled to the optical fiber is greatly increased. When the high-intensity infrared beam is emitted from one end of the optical fiber, if the user's eyes are inadvertently exposed to the beam, it will often cause permanent damage to the vision.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,785,018 discloses an optical fiber adapter provided with a movable shutter, wherein, when the optical fiber connector is connected to the optical fiber adapter, a ferrule of the optical fiber connector does not contact the movable shutter directly. Although it has a dustproof function, it does not have a light-transmitting structure, and it is impossible for human eyes to observe whether the optical path of the optical fiber is smooth.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,618,715 discloses an optical fiber adapter provided with a shading component, wherein the elastic restoring force of the spring is used to return the shading component to the original position. Due to the limitation of the installation space of the spring, the shading component abuts against the ferrule of the inner housing, and the space between the opening of the optical fiber adapter and the shading component is not sealed by the shading component, so the dustproof and water-repellent effects are not good.